Leo and Kaia the Next Generation
by jill.thompson.9862
Summary: The story of Leo and Kaia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leo's POV

"Kaia" I yell as I see her fall out of the sky. This is all my fault I should have went in first. **(Flashback to 5 years ago)** "'Breathing heavily' I can't beat your strength Mom" I say. She smiles and says "Okay. Why don't you take a brake and let Kaia take a try?" I smile and say "Sure" I walk away as Kaia walks to Mom. I always admired Kaia for how she can just walk into a fight without being scared. "What's wrong Leo?" Trunks my father asked. "Nothing father. It's just that I feel weak because I can't beat Mom's strength." He looks at me and says "Well do you want to train with me?" I smile a little and say "Sure." **(End flashback)** Things have been different since that day. Kaia has since gone Super Saiyan. I on the other hand cannot. Everyone thinks I have the potential but have not been given that push. I just couldn't believe that I had the potential until today.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaia's POV

I was putting up one hell of a fight until he transformed. *Who was this guy?* He seemed to know my one weakness my tail. **(Flashback)** "Pan" My father said when Leo and I were still young. "Should we cut off their tails?" "No" My mother said "I think that if we keep their tails that maybe we can get help from Vegeta to train them to control their transformation. That may prove helpful to use one day." **(End flashback)** He grabbed my tail. I was worthless when my tail was grabbed. The man kicked me in the gut. "You'll pay for that." I said as I used my Ki to stop myself from falling. I transformed into Super Saiyan. "Now you die" I say as I charge him. The next thing I knew I was laying on my back on the ground slipping in and out of blackness. The last thing I remember is Leo screaming my name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo's POV

I fly up to this man. I hear my grandfather say to my mother "He has no idea what he is dealing with. That person is strong even my father had trouble defeating him." "Who is it dad?" my mother says. I can't hear the rest because I am now face to face with the man. He looks extremely strong. "You're a monster!" I yell to him "That is my sister! I will not let you hurt her or any one of my family!" Lightning flashes around me and a scream I never knew I had comes out of me. I can see in a broken window that my hair is flashing from my normal black to a golden color. My eyes are also flashing from black to an icy blue. Finally both my hair and eyes decide on a color. My hair golden and my eyes blue. I knew what I was from seeing it in Kaia, my mother, and my father so many times. I was a Super Saiyan and I was going to beat the hell out of this guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaia's POV

What the hell was going on? I heard a scream that was similar to the one that came out of me when I first transformed. But who went Super Saiyan? I couldn't open my eyes even though I was wide awake so I couldn't see anything I just heard that scream and that was it. It was painful not knowing what was going on. Soon I felt a ki land beside me. "Sis" Leo said "are you okay?" I flutter my eyes open and can see Leo standing there beside me but he is different. He has gold hair and blue eyes. I gasp and say "Leo you did it you went Super Saiyan.' He doesn't reply to my complement and says leaning down and hugging me "Oh Kaia I thought you were dead." He looks at me with serious eyes and says "Don't ever do that again." "Do what again?" I ask. He looks me in the eye and says "Don't ever scare me like that again." Our mother walks over and says "Sorry to rain on your parade but I thought I should tell you that he is still alive. Oh I also thought I should tell you his name." Leo and I both look at mom and ask "Well what is his name?" She looks at us and says "His name is Broly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leo's POV

*Who was this Broly guy even my mother seamed scared of him and she was the strongest person I knew.* "We need to attack together" mom said looking at granddad, Kaia and I. "All of us." She looked at granddad "Are you with me?" she asked. He nodded and said "Yes but you'll need more help." "I think I can help with that" a voice I knew said. I watch as a spiky haired man walks to us mom looks at him and says "That is just the power we need." "Wait" I say "are you sure you can beat him great grandpa" "Not without me" I hear another male voice say I watch as a short man with tall spiky hair walks up to great grandpa and says "Kakarot maybe we can do fusion. Your great grandchildren can hold him off as we fuse." He laughs and says "Ok Vegeta." He looks at Kaia and me and says "Can you do this?" I look at him and say jokingly "How long do you need?" He smiles. "Alright Kaia" I say "Are you ready?" She smiles and says "Always."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaia's POV

We fly up to Broly guy and start to attack together I look down and see great grand dad and Vegeta doing a dance. It was very strange and when the dance was over I saw them touch fingers and then smoke. The smoke clears and now there is only one person standing there. He flies up and says to Broly "Hey you big ugly guy my name is Gogeta and nobody messes with my family." Broly charges at Gogeta and they get locked in a fight that may never have an end Leo and I land so we stay out of the way. Gogeta is fighting really good almost too good but he is beating Broly and that is all that matters right now. I watch as Broly charges up an attack and fires it right at Gogeta who just moves out of the way but when he does it come right at me. I watch as Leo jumps in front of it and he redirects it but still gets cut on the cheek. The cut is deep and will cause a scar. He falls to the ground I land and see he is still breathing I just sit down beside him as the tears start.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Leo's POV

I was watching the fight like Kaia was and saw that Broly was charging an attack that he fired at Gogeta. He dodged it not knowing that Kaia was standing right where the attack was going. *What should I do* Was all I was thinking as In lost control over my own body the next thing I knew I was standing in front of Kaia redirecting the blast but the blast still cut me deep on my cheek. I do not pass out though I am still standing I watch as the blast flies right back at Broly. Then I fall unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kaia's POV

I watched as Gogeta was kicking the crap out of Broly then all of a sudden Gogeta turned into two guys Vegeta and Goku. *What happen* I was thinking *what happen to Gogeta* I watched as Goku and Vegeta turned into Super Saiyans and still beat the crap out of Broly. Broly was on the edge of death. His power was way down and he was lying on his back on the ground. Suddenly he jumped up and started charging an attack. Vegeta and Goku stepped back in fear. *Wait* I thought *in fear. Are they afraid of Broly?* I watched as Broly charged right at me. The move was unexpected and he grabbed my tail and brought his knee to my stomach. He then drops me and I watch as he then turns to Goku and Vegeta I slowly craw toward Leo who is lying on the ground unconscious and shake him to get up. He then gives a small cough and looks at me. He gives a small nod. He slowly stands up and helps me up. We then go Super Saiyan and charge a KaMaHaMaHa. As soon as Goku sees what we are doing he rushes over to help. As soon as we all reach the last part we pause to store up energy. With a giant "HA" we let our blasts fly right towards Broly. The blasts hit Broly dead on and push him back and into space. The blasts fly him right into our sun. That was the last thing I saw of Broly. We all head home hopefully to be a peace for a long time.

The End!


	9. Update

Hay guys sorry I have not posted in a long time but I have been writeing new ones and I will post soon. I am so sorry.


End file.
